Shaman King 01
by Miyu Mizuki
Summary: Este fanfiction se centraliza en mis personajes inventados para "Shaman King: A lonely wolf story", que como el nombre lo dice, seria parecido a S.K 0, solo que un poco menos especifico y mas generalizado, en el que explicare la historia de todos y cada uno de los personajes que yo voy inventando. Y al igual que mi fanfic, este lo subire cada semana (eso si lo logro xD). Disfruten!


Miyu Mizuki

Fecha de nacimiento:  
11 de noviembre de 1985.

Edad:  
13.

Signo zodiacal:  
Escorpio.

Grupo sanguíneo:  
AB

Lugar de nacimiento:  
Akihabara, Tokio, Japón.

Estudios:  
Primaria del distrito de Akihabara  
(3 meses en la Escuela Primaria de Izumo).  
Escuela Secundaria _Hasu no Hana _de Akihabara (2 meses)  
(Actualmente, Escuela Secundaria de Funbari).

Familia:  
Emily Mizuki (madre).  
Steven Mizuki (padre).  
Ellie Mizuki (hermana).  
Oyure Abdon (tío).  
Sayaka Abdon (prima).

Espíritus acompañantes:  
Claw (lobo ártico).  
Ámbar (gato blanco).

Aspecto en general (personalidad, habilidades, físico):  
Una joven de pelo largo y liso color negro, unos ojos de azul grisáceo, de una estatura un poco más baja del promedio. Es una amante de la música y del arte, ella sabe cantar, bailar, dibujar, y también toca diversos instrumentos en los que destacan la guitarra acústica y la eléctrica, el violín, el flautín, el clarinete, el bajo, la batería, y el que más le gustaba: el piano. Aprendió a tocar piano desde que tiene memoria, siempre se sentaba frente al piano, a un lado de su madre, la veía tocar, y cada que aprendía, tocaba algo con ella. Miyu es muy aplicada en la escuela y en los deportes, sin mencionar que es una chaman muy excepcional. Sus espíritus: Claw, espíritu guardián de su familia hace mas de 500 años; Ámbar, una gata blanca con ojos del color que describe su nombre. Ella, hoy en día, comparte las mismas habilidades que su madre solía tener: ver el futuro en sus sueños. Y no solo eso, también tenía algo llamado reishi: la habilidad de leer los corazones de las personas (parecido a la lectura de mentes).

* * *

Historia:

Miyu es una joven chaman, cuyos espíritus acompañantes son Claw y Ámbar, un lobo ártico y un gato. Ella siempre ha vivido con sus padres: Emily y Steven Mizuki. Su padre, Steven, era de origen americano, pero fue a Japón por cuestiones personales. A diferencia de Emily, el no era un chaman, pero era capaz de ver espíritus y hablar con ellos. Emily, nacida y criada en Izumo, Japón, era una de los mejores chamanes en el pueblo, aunque su nivel era similar al de los padres de Yoh, Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura. Steven llegó a Izumo, ahí conoció a Emily. Se hicieron amigos, siempre conversaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que pasaron a una amistad a estar enamorados el uno del otro. Un día, al saber que contaba con la confianza de Steven, le contó que ella era chaman, y que tenía ciertas habilidades además de ver espíritus y poder interactuar con ellos, incluso como mediadora: ella podía ver el futuro, dentro de sus sueños, como sería, qué ocurriría. Steven solo se sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de amarla tanto como ya lo hacía. Se casaron. Así, Steven conoció al espíritu que protegía a la familia Mizuki desde hace exactamente 550 años: Claw, el lobo ártico que murió protegiendo a su antiguo dueño en medio de una guerra.

En 1985 nació Miyu, una pequeña de pelo negro y unos penetrantes ojos azules como el cielo. Desde antes de que ella naciera, ellos sabían que ella tenía algo especial, no solo por las visiones de Emily, simplemente era algo así como un "instinto paternal", no solo lo sentían, solo lo… sabían. Nació como una chaman, desde muy pequeña la entrenaron para ser una itako: una sacerdotisa capaz de llamar a espíritus y controlarlos, sin importar que hayan pasado a la otra vida o el lugar en el que se encuentren. Claro, también el entrenamiento básico de prácticamente todo chaman que es el fusionar tu alma con el de un espíritu. Y por obvias razones, además de su temprana edad, decidieron hacer el entrenamiento con un espíritu de confianza, y ese era Claw.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, Miyu aprendió mucho y se hizo muy aplicada tanto en el campo educativo como en sus lecciones de chamanismo. Pero, su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando cumplió 6 años. Parecía ser un día normal, pero incluso Miyu sabía que algo andaba mal esa mañana. Ella y Emily estaban tocando el piano y cantando un poco. Steven estaba relajado, sentado en el sillón, disfrutando de la agradable melodía que tocaban su querida esposa y su adorada hija. Terminaron de tocar, Steven se sentó a un lado de ellas, quedando Miyu en el medio de los dos.

"Estuvieron maravillosas" dijo Steven con una cálida sonrisa.

"Gracias querido," le respondió Emily seguido de un beso en la mejilla. "aunque el crédito se lo merece Miyu".

"Tienes mucha razón" le dijo posando su mirada en Miyu. "tan talentosa como su madre" la abrazó.

Miyu solo soltó una pequeña risita. Luego, vio a su mamá, con una cara un tanto triste.

"¿Qué pasa, mami?" ella no necesitaba leerle los pensamientos para saber que algo le pasaba.

"Oh, nada, linda" le respondió. "¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y me haces un dibujo?" intentando cambiar de tema.

"¿Dibujo de qué?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm… ¿Qué tal unas flores de cerezo? Como las del patio" Steven le dio su idea a Miyu.

"De acuerdo" sonrió y fue a su cuarto.

Cuando Emily y Steven oyeron el cerrar de su puerta, sus caras preocupadas regresaron.

"Entonces," Steven fue el primero de los dos en hablar, su voz se escuchaba amarga, en comparación al modo en el que él suele hablar "¿es cierto? ¿Viene hoy?".

"Me temo que si" le respondió Emily. "Anoche lo pude escuchar en mis sueños. 'Puedes huir y luchar todo lo que quieras, Emily Mizuki, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tarde o temprano la encontraré'. Esas palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza desde que desperté esta mañana" dijo recordando los hechos de la noche anterior.

"Ese desgraciado" Steven lo dijo con enojo en su rostro. "Entiendo que el haya reencarnado para participar del siguiente torneo, pero… ¿Por qué esta tan decidido en encontrar a nuestra hija?".

"Por la misma razón por la que dejamos Izumo para vivir aquí, he visto a Miyu en mis visiones, ella se volverá muy fuerte y será un gran orgullo para el apellido Mizuki. Sin embargo, se que aun tiene mucho camino que recorrer y lo que vi no es más que solo una pequeña parte".

"Entonces, ¿supones que el planea obtener el poder de Miyu?".

"No necesariamente 'obtenerlo', sino que mantenerla de su lado en el Torneo de Chamanes" dijo Emily, y luego dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "Aunque no me debo preocupar mucho de lo que pase en el futuro, también la vi sonreír, estudiar, luchar, y reír al lado de quienes parece serán sus nuevos amigos y compañeros en el torneo".

Steven sonrió. "Nuestra Miyu será parte de algo grande, me siento feliz de que lo hará rodeada de personas que la apoyen y que luchen a su lado".

"Si, yo también lo estoy" Emily sonrió y luego llamó a Claw. "Claw, necesito que hagas un favor".

Claw aparece frente a ellos. "Dígame, Emily-sama".

"Por favor," sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas. "cuida bien de Miyu. Queremos que, después de lo que pueda ocurrir hoy, te conviertas en su primer espíritu acompañante".

"Emily-sama…" Claw estaba en shock por un pequeño momento. "no diga eso, estoy seguro que-…" no terminó la oración cuando Steven lo detuvo.

"Claw, en momentos como este, ya no hay otra alternativa" le dijo Steven, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y también se le podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. "Aun si lográramos huir, el solo nos encontraría. Te habrás dado cuenta de que el aura de Miyu es difícil de ignorar, nunca pasa desapercibido".

"Por eso estamos confiando en ti para que te mantengas a su lado de ahora en adelante, así como lo hiciste hace 550 años con mi ancestro, Yamato Mizuki. Acabo de llamar a Yuto, el padre de Haruka, está dispuesto a cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija".

"Emily-sama, ¿no cree que sería mejor dejarla al cuidado de Oyure-sama?".

"Últimamente no puedo confiar en él, se está alejando de su propia familia y además ha estado actuando extraño desde el cumpleaños de Miyu" dijo Steven.

"Yuto-san es el indicado para ayudar a Miyu a perfeccionar lo que ya ha estudiado, necesita prepararse para este torneo".

"Entendido, Emily-sama. Protegeré a Miyu-sama como si de mi antiguo dueño, Yamato-sama, se tratase".

Fue un pequeño momento en silencio, hasta que luego escucharon una voz.

"No creo que eso sea necesario, ya que seré yo el que se encargue de ella a partir de ahora".

"¡No puede ser!" Emily no esperaba que la persona dueña de aquella voz se presentara tan rápido.

"¡Muéstrate de una vez por todas!" la sonrisa de Steven se desvaneció y se transformo en una cara de enojo.

"Si yo fuera tu, cuidaría mis palabras, Steven Abdon," dijo el chico que se apareció, sentado en el barandal del pasillo, frente a la habitación de Miyu. "ya que no tiene caso que un simple humano adopte el apellido de lo que una vez fue uno de los más grandes clanes desde tiempos antiguos".

"¿A qué has venido?" preguntó Emily, quien también se veía molesta.

"Creo que tu sabes, tan bien como yo, mi razón para estar aquí" dijo el chico sonriendo.

"Lamento decepcionarte con eso".

El chico sonrió otra vez. "De acuerdo, si tanto quieres saber… Sé que estar aquí es igual a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, y la verdad es que odio las distracciones. Pero eso en verdad no es importante, lo único que me importa ahora es la chica" dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Miyu.

"¡Atrévete a hacerle algo y te juro-…!" el chico detuvo a Steven.

"¿Por qué querría hacerle daño? Al contrario," sonrió. "la necesitare en un futuro".

"¡¿Necesitarla?!" preguntó Emily confundida.

"Si. Yo se que ella posee un gran poder como chaman, incluso puedo sentirlo fluyendo a través de esa puerta. Es mucho poder para alguien tan pequeña como ella… incluso me sería demasiado fácil abrir esa puerta y terminar lo que vine a hacer de una vez por todas…" dijo el chico, con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¡No creas que te lo permitiré!" gritó Emily.

"¿Ah?".

"¡Claw!".

"¡A sus órdenes, Emily-sama!" Claw volvió a aparecer y avanzó a la habitación de Miyu.

"… Que lento eres…" la sonrisa siniestra regresó al rostro del niño.

De repente, se escuchó un grito viniendo del cuarto de Miyu: era ella.

"¡Gyaaaaah!" Miyu soltó un grito que hizo que Claw parara en seco.

"¡Miyu!" Emily y Steven gritaron.

"Grandioso," sonrió. "ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes".

De repente toda la sala de estar se envolvió en llamas. Claw pudo salir, pero para Emily y Steven ya era tarde. Tiempo después, el chico salió, con lo que parecía ser el espíritu causante del fuego. El espíritu estaba cargando a Miyu, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

"Que lastima, me podrían haber sido útiles. Eso ya no importa, como dije," voltea para ver a Miyu. "ella es la única que me interesa ahora" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. "Ah, y en cuanto a ti," dijo haciendo aparecer a Claw. "cuida bien de ella. Eso al menos hasta que se haga más fuerte y que controle su poder, cuando ese día llegue, regresaré por ella".

Horas después, Miyu recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba en el hospital, donde Yuto y Haruka Natsuda. Haruka fue su mejor amiga en la infancia, la conocía desde que tenía memoria. Ella y su padre también son chamanes. Miyu y Haruka eran prácticamente hermanas: hacían todo juntas, iban a la escuela juntas, jugaban juntas. Pero bueno, siguiendo con el tema anterior, ella y su padre la estaban esperando.

"¿Haruka-chan? ¿Yuto-san?" Miyu estaba confundida. "¿Qué pasó?".

"¿No recuerdas nada?" preguntó Haruka.

Miyu sacudió su cabeza en negación.

Yuto le explicó lo que ocurrió, o al menos la parte en la que su casa se incendió y sus padres no lograron salir. Miyu solo se sentía más confundida de lo que ya estaba, no podía entender el por qué de todo el asunto.

"Miyu-sama," Claw apareció al lado de ella. "debe entender que me siento tan deprimido como usted. Pero… ¡me ofrezco como su espíritu acompañante, a partir de este momento, hasta que el destino decida ponernos en caminos diferentes!".

"Claw…" Miyu le respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos, ni ella sabía si se trataban de lagrimas de tristeza por sus padres, o felicidad por al fin tener su propio espíritu acompañante. "¡Gracias!" le exclamó y lo abrazó.

* * *

Pasaron los años. Haruka y Miyu vivían juntas. Yuto era de esas personas que siempre debían viajar por cuestiones de negocios, pero no fue un problema para Miyu ya que al poco tiempo se pudo acostumbrar. Haruka y Muy hicieron una nueva amiga: Rin Ayano. También era chaman, y una personalidad que la hacía destacar entre las tres: normalmente era alguien muy tranquila y seria, pero cuando alguien (en especial Haruka) la hacía enojar, era muy agresiva, alguien que se enoja fácilmente. Eso difería con Miyu, con ella compartía ciertos gustos, y Miyu era la única que la podía calmar si se enojaba. Un día, cuando ellas tenían 10 años, el padre de Haruka debía ir a Izumo por un negocio, así que Miyu decidió quedarse con Rin antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de invierno, para luego ir con Haruka y su padre a Izumo con más tranquilidad.

Cuando regresaba a casa de Rin después de la escuela, se encontró con un gato en la calle, parecía que estaba muy mal herido.

"Claw, mira esto".

Claw apareció a un lado de Miyu, quien se detuvo para ver qué pasaba con el gato. "Dígame, Miyu-sama".

"No podemos dejarlo aquí, menos en estas condiciones" le explicó Miyu.

"No te preocupes por mi ~nya" el espíritu de ese gato apareció frente a ellos.

"¡Wah! ¡El gato habló!" dijo Miyu dando un pequeño brinco del susto.

"No es simplemente un gato, Miyu-sama" le dijo Claw. "Es el espíritu de este gato".

"¡¿Eh?!" Miyu lo miró un tanto confundida.

"Nya~ ¡Me puedes escuchar!" dijo ese gato (perdón, gata, era una hembra) feliz de que hallara a alguien con quien hablar.

"… Y ver…" le respondió Miyu, aun un poco sorprendida.

"Nya~ entonces debes ser uno de esos… nya, ¿Cómo se les llama?".

"¿Chamanes?" sugirió Miyu.

"¡Nya~ si!" le confirmó la gata. "Entonces, ¿te puedo preguntar algo~ nya?".

"Claro".

"Bueno~ nya… ¿me harías tu espíritu acompañante~ nya?".

"… ¡¿Qué?!" lo preguntaron Claw y Miyu al mismo tiempo.

"Nya~ siempre he oído historias sobre chamanes y sus espíritus acompañantes, y he visto muchas peleas entre chamanes, así que, ¿Puedo~ nya?".

"C-claro, ¿Por qué no?".

"¡M-Miyu-sama!" Claw estaba confundido.

"¡Nya~ genial! No te arrepentirás" le dijo sonriendo.

"Hm entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Tu puedes ponerme el nombre que quieras~ nya".

"¿Qué te parece… Ámbar? Por el color de tus ojos".

"Nya~ ¡lindo!".

"Entonces está decidido" sonrió Miyu.

Desde entonces, Ámbar se unió a Miyu, y junto a Claw, se convirtió en su espíritu acompañante.

* * *

Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, y Miyu decidió que era el momento de partir a Izumo para encontrarse con Haruka. Tomó un tren con dirección a Izumo, pero… algo ocurrió.

"¡¿Dónde estamos?!" Miyu estaba confundida.

Durante el camino, Miyu se quedó dormida en el tren, estaba tan dormida que cuando despertó, estaban en una estación diferente.

"Este pueblo se llama Aomori, Miyu-sama" explicó Claw.

"Nya~ este lugar me da una mala espina" dijo Ámbar desconfiando del lugar.

"¿Por qué me tuve que quedar dormida?" Miyu estaba molesta consigo misma.

Después de seguir lamentándose, decidieron recorrer el lugar en busca de alguien que les pudiera ayudar, puesto que ya no tenían dinero ni para otro tren, ni para comida. Llegaron a un puente, Miyu cayó rendida al suelo, y comenzó a llorar. A lo lejos, un joven estaba pateando una lata.

"¿Acaso todas las chicas son así? Claro, nunca he intentado hablarle a alguna de las chicas en mi salón de clase, así que no tengo ni la menor idea del por que-…" se detuvo cuando escuchó a una niña llorando a la distancia. Decidió acercarse a ella y preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

"Oye, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó a la pequeña niña de lentes, Miyu.

"E-es que…" empezó a explicar, tomando un poco de aire después de llorar tanto. "Había tomado un tren que iba en camino a Izumo, porque me debo quedar ahí con una amiga y su padre, pero…" tomó un poco mas de aire. "¡Me quedé dormida y ahora terminé aquí! Y yo no conozco a nadie, y ya no me queda dinero, y… y…" volvió a soltar en llanto. Yoh se sorprendió, miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie creyera que él fue el que la hizo llorar.

"¡T-tranquila! Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar" intentó sonreír un poco. "Estaba buscando la casa de mi abuela, si quieres, cuando la encontremos, te puedes quedar con nosotros. Yo también vengo de Izumo, así que podemos ir juntos" sonrió.

"¡Gracias!" gritó de alegría, se levanto y lo abrazó. "No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco".

"N-no hay de que," el pobre Yoh podía sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo de a poco. "pero, ¿crees que podrías…?".

"Miyu Mizuki" dijo la pequeña de ojos azules.

"¿Qué?" Yoh estaba confundido.

"Ese es mi nombre" por primera vez, Miyu sonrió. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?".

"Soy Yoh Asakura" sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, Yoh y Miyu se hicieron amigos. Después de muchos sucesos extraños y complicados en Aomori, los dos regresaron juntos a Izumo. Miyu estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a Haruka y a su padre. Los tres, Miyu, Haruka, e Yoh, fueron a la misma escuela. Miyu estuvo 3 meses en Izumo, hasta que ella y Haruka tuvieron que regresar a Akihabara.

Ahí, se encontraron con un nuevo alumno en la clase: Shin Misaki. A las dos les gustaba Shin, pero él le hablaba mas a Miyu, cosa que a Haruka no le gustó. Ella se molestó con Miyu y se dejaron de hablar desde entonces. Después, cuando Miyu cumplió 11 años, encontró una nota en su cuaderno de dibujos:

"_Felicidades, Miyu. Espero que seas muy feliz el día de hoy, y que los deseos que cumplas se hagan realidad._

_P.D: Ve al restaurante de comida china del que te estaba hablando el otro día, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!_

_Atte. Shin Misaki."_

Ella estaba llena de emoción, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, solo se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se hizo camino hacia el restaurante. Pero la escena que la esperaba ahí, no era exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente: el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas, sillas y mesas volteadas, algunas rotas, y todos los platos estaban rotos. Ella pudo distinguir entre las llamas a Shin, quien según podía ver, estaba peleando contra alguien. No pudo ver contra quien estaba peleando, pero son considerarlo un segundo, hizo la fusión de almas con Claw: al fusionar su alma con la de Claw, le aparecieron un par de orejas y una cola. Cuando ella se fusionaba con él, podía sentir como sus sentidos se agudizaban más. En cambio, fusionó a Ámbar con su collar (cadena con un dije de cruz), y se convirtió en una espada. Miyu intentó abrirse paso por el restaurante, hacia donde estaba Shin, pero las llamas se alzaron, y una de ellas logró alcanzar sus ojos. Ella quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba afuera del restaurante, el cual seguía en llamas. No había rastro de Shin, ni siquiera un cadáver, el lugar estaba completamente solo.

"¿Shin? ¡Shin!" gritó Miyu, con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera.

"Si yo fuera tu, no gastaría mi aliento gritando el nombre de ese muchacho".

Lo dijo un joven de pelo castaño y largo que estaba parado en la puerta, dándole la espalda a Miyu y mirando al restaurante hacerse cenizas poco a poco.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó confundida. "¡¿Dónde está Shin?!".

"No deberías preocuparte por él. Ese chico terco nunca debió ponerse en mi camino".

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!".

"Solo te diré lo mismo que a él: meter las narices en los asuntos de otras personas es muy estúpido, no importa cuánto lo intenten, simplemente fallarán" explicó el joven castaño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se metió en tu camino? ¿Quién eres?".

"Jeje, eres muy curiosa" dijo mirando a Miyu con una sonrisa. "Solo diré que manteniéndote lejos de tu destino es solo una pérdida de mi tiempo. Es una lástima que él no lo pudiera comprender".

"¿'Lejos de mi destino'? ¿De qué estás hablando?" le preguntó, mas confundida.

"Vaya que estas siendo demasiado curiosa, ¿no crees?" le dijo sonriendo. "Ahora no te puedo dar todas las respuestas que quieras, aun no es el momento".

"¿'Aun no es… el momento'?" todavía más confundida.

"Si. Lo comprenderás tarde o temprano, Miyu".

Miyu se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que este sujeto sabía su nombre?

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿C-cómo-…" el la interrumpió.

"No te preocupes," se dio la vuelta para verla de frente y le sonrió. "no pensaría en hacerte daño".

_¿Qué? _Pensó Miyu. _Es como si él me hubiera leído la mente…_

"Es cierto," sonrió. "lo acabo de hacer".

Miyu solo estaba más confundida. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo más que decir, o que preguntar.

"Típico de la hija de Emily" le dijo, con una pequeña risa. "Vives una vida encerrada en tu propio mundo, Miyu" se acercó a Miyu, y vio que en un ojo le quedó una mancha roja, causada por el fuego que la dejó inconsciente. "Hmm entonces si te alcanzó" se sentó frente a ella y la tomó de su barbilla, para poder ver sus ojos mejor. "Interesante, ese poder que tu tienes…" acercó a Miyu. "es mayor de lo que yo pensaba" sonrió.

"¡¿E-eh?!" Miyu estaba confundida, y podía sentir como sus mejillas se hacían rojas.

"Jajaja, quien diría que resultarías ser tan tímida" dijo con una sonrisa y luego se levantó. "De todas maneras, se que ahora no puedes comprender".

"¡¿Al menos me dirías tu nombre?!" aun confundida, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Necesito que te hagas más fuerte. Hasta entonces," comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "nos vemos pronto, querida".

El rostro de Miyu se puso más rojo de lo que ya se encontraba. "¡¿'Q-querida'?! ¿Quién te crees qu-…?" para cuando ella volteó, el se había ido.

Desde ese punto, hay muchos sucesos los cuales quedaron en el olvido, incluso para ella. Según doctores, se trata de una especie de "amnesia pos-trauma", que le ocurre cada vez que algo muy triste, doloroso o traumático le llega a pasar, lo cual explica el por qué olvido lo que ocurrió con sus padres.

* * *

**Ok, se que, aunque esto sea largo, deja mucho que desear xD les prometo que más adelante (y ni yo a cuanto me refiero cuando digo 'mas adelante'), ¡agregare mas información de Miyu y los otros OC que me estoy inventando! ¡Así que no se desesperen! :D**


End file.
